User talk:Timebomb192potato
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Wild Thang! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse As a matter of fact, there is video! That's where i screenshotted the images from. I'm blanking on where it was though....I do know, to my knowledge, it was Loud and Dirty's first event. I'll do my best to look for where it was. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I dont have the specific video. But i do now know the event was Elk River's Monster Truck Madness at ERX Motorsports. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) FOUND IT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9hK2gCq9bw --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 04:23, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Well, I mean, sure. I'm not to familair with how the Fanon wikis work, and I'm not the owner of this wiki. But I don't see why not. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) mmmmmmhm! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Images I found these on Facebook from various pages and groups. Combatbot2015 (talk) 05:26, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Which where the three images I brought up from? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 05:28, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Try out Stock, Sick, Or Stupid, We Just Love Cars page. Combatbot2015 (talk) 05:48, November 12, 2018 (UTC) 1. Nope. I can't seem to tell what movie that clip is taken from. 2. No. I did not make a post saying that on RPZ. Heck, I'm been waiting for admin approval to get my account eligible for use since AUGUST. 3. I'm quite intrigued about the whole idea about Hot Wheels monster trucks being real and all. I want to do the show in Memphis this February (I would have chosen the one in Norfolk, but that's happening on the same weekend as Lexington so yeah.) --JoshWizz123 (talk) 05:52, November 14, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Um... thanks I guess. JoshWizz123 (talk) 03:03, December 27, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 You can find Radical Rescue on the Spin Master poster. SpiderBat25 (talk) 22:34, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I mean, yeah, I guess you could say thatToonRaiderStudios (talk) I'll do my best! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I'll try to get to doing th erest of the reviews when i can. Iam busy today with boyscouts, so I'll do them when i get free time. In the meantime, i actually did one myself.ToonRaiderStudios (talk) https://www.instagram.com/p/BtXJFYiBqen/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet uh... wut... --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 07:47, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Randomly came across that on Instagram, and I had no idea whom to show that too xD ToonRaiderStudios (talk) And this is kinda why I want the Covelli Centre to switch from TMTT to Monster Jam, as per my N.A. tours idea. Some of the indie tours are copying what Monster Jam has done, which means they must go directly to Monster Jam for more crazy crap like Hampton Style's secret instant arena backflip ramp. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 08:19, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Ok, man, you're really out of control, slow down with your ideas of tours. I was inspired by you're comments on one of my ideas, but I have self control in matter of how much I post and when do I post. I like you're ideas, but they're too "dreamed", slow down on you're ideas train. (Teamscreamfan2589778 (talk) 02:00, February 4, 2019 (UTC)) Can you atleast try to defend why these pages deserve to be made? Preston and Steve Monster Mutt never existed. Monster Mutt with a preston and steve sticker did. El Toro Loco only added the flag and sticker just before the event, for the rest of the event it was a standard El Toro Loco. Why do they deserve individual pages when they arent a different truck, just the same main one with a sticker on it? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 16:48, April 13, 2019 (UTC) .....okayyy.....yes, I've seen the footage too. Thats because it has a "Sponsor ship". The sponsor paid to have their name said. But it's still just El Toro Loco. That doesn't explain why its deserving of an individual page. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 17:04, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Where did you hear about Venom being in Vernon Motorsports??ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:28, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Bigfoot 21.5 is listed under Vernon. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:30, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Not quite sure. I'll try to backtrack where the image is from, but I dont remember if it stated. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 04:13, August 8, 2019 (UTC)